I Fantasy
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: "Rin-nee!" I gasp when I hear her voice. "Rosie..." ... "The Teen Titans are gone." Cyborg tells me. The shock makes me faint. KFJinxImpulse, ZatNightStar, BBTerra, MalBeeCy, SuperMartian, some Spitfire Summary inside
1. 1 Hello How Are You?

**I=Fantasy**

Chapter 1: Hello/How Are You?

KK: I got this idea while watching Young Justice: INVASION this morning (2/9/13), and had to try it. (Most of) INVASION happened three months after the original season! Pay attention to that! Now, did anyone realize that I=Fantasy and Hello/How Are You? Are Vocaloid songs? All the chapters will be named after Vocaloid songs...

Full Summary: Since Robin (now Nightwing), Kid Flash, Speedy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl left the Teen Titans, life has been hard. They still believe that their old team is up and running. But when the Justice League needs the Teen Titans database, everything goes downhill.

* * *

It's so dark... The people around me are talking in a language I can't understand... Everything is so blurry... I can't... Falling back into...Unconsciousness...

"Hey! Are you okay?" A person who speaks English! Finally! Who is it...? It's too blurry, I can't make anything out. Shaking... I groan as I manage to sit up. "Who?" Is all I can say. The person, male, I think, helps me to my feet. I, unable to stand, fall back down. "I like the floor!" I snap.

"Sorry." 'He' replies, "My name is..."

"It's nice to meet you." I finally say. "I'm..." I pause. What do I tell him...? That I'm a superhero that's supposed to be dead? No, that wouldn't work... "I'm Rin. It's short for Linda." I say. It was true, at least. My nickname was Rin. (KK: Before you ask, it's pronounced Lin. The Japanese language is confusing.) My real name was Linda. I blink a few times to clear my eyes. Yes, it's a boy. He has short, black hair. He's really pale... And he only has on sweat pants. I blush immediately. "Where's your shirt...?" I ask. "On you." He says, "You didn't have any clothes on when the Reach threw you in here." I blush even more at this.

"Thank you." I mutter. He smiles. "It's not a problem," He pauses before saying, "You remind me of my little sister." I manage a small smile at this. "Park." I suddenly say. "I'm from India, but I live in Japan. Or, I used to." I chuckle at my not-so-funny joke. "My name is Linda Park." I say.

"And now... Where the hell are we?" I ask.

"In a holding cell. I don't know why, but the Reach wants us." He says. The Reach... I've heard of them... That's why so many Titans left... To fight against the Light and then against the Reach...

I finally push myself up to my feet, slipping a bit. My new acquaintance helps balance me. I silently thank him again. A light shines through the door. We both freeze. Someone is thrown in. Another girl. A little one, at that. She starts crying as soon as the door closes. *_Blank*_ rushes over and picks her up, cradling her and soothing her. I want to break down, like that little girl... For someone to hold me and tell me everything was fine. But I couldn't. I was almost 17. I wouldn't do anything like that. Not even in front of Wally. I want to hit myself for thinking about him. I swore I would never think about him again! I feel fury replace the pain and suffering.

*_Blank* _walks over with the girl. My eyes widen. "Rosie...?" I ask. She looks up and we're in our own world, away from our prison. "Y-You're alive...?" She hiccups. I don't say anything. I just nod. She tackles me, making me blush again. "I can't believe it, Rin-nee!" She sobs, wrapping her tiny arms around me. She then shoves me away. "You aren't still under Meltdown, are you?" She asks warily. I shake my head. "So you aren't self-abusive anymore?" She whispers, "No more suicide attempts?" I shake my head, smiling. She tackles me again, making me tear up.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Batman asks. We all look around. Two people were missing. Nightwing and Kid Flash. The door opens, revealing the two friends. "Gomen ne!" Kid Flash says. Everyone but Wonder Girl, myself and Bumblebee stare at him in confusion. "Oh, sorry!" He exclaims after that. Nightwing shakes his head. "You keep forgetting that the League can't speak Japanese." He chuckles. The orange-head just snickers and the two take their seats. Batman begins the meeting.

"Recently the League have been fighting against a villain named Slade." He says. I freeze. Nightwing jumps up. "Slade! That's impossible, he died two years ago! Thrice times, too!" He says. All the Leaguers looked surprised. Kid Flash also jumped up. "Yeah, Rocky-" I flinch. Terra... "-and Lucks killed him!" He exclaimed. No one but me must have noticed his voice cracked at Jinx's nickname. I blink before joining in. "Dudes, Slade definitely died. He _exploded._" I say. "And while that dude can survive being magmatized _and _the end of the world, he can_not_ survive through exploding."

Everyone is staring at me. I feel my eyes become a little teary. I bring myself to say the next thing. "And I didn't let my girlfriend _die, _just for Slade to be alive. KF, you're with me, right?" I ask, looking over to him. Everyone stares at him, now. He has a hard grip on the table and is gritting his teeth. "Yeah. LR didn't die for nothing." He mutters, sitting back down. Nightwing mutters something, also sitting down.

Batman continues. "Despite his 'death', we've still been fighting him. We don't have any data on him, so we've contacted the Teen Titans leader, Cyborg, and he's coming here to give us information. I'd also like to speak with Nightwing, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl and Bumblebee after this." He explains. Us former Teen Titans pale. Most everyone looks confused. It was then I realized no one really knew about us being on the Teen Titans. Not even the League knew...

Everyone splits up except the six of us (including Batman). "When Cyborg gets here, you will all dress up in your old costumes." He tells us. We all, slowly, agree. In three days, we'd all, temporarily, be our old selves.

Those three days passed by quickly. Cyborg was just entering, and we were all getting our old outfits on. _All _the League members and Young Justice members were waiting for us. We all walk in together. Me in my black-and-purple, Nightwing in his old Robin costume, Bumblebee in her yellow and black striped shirt and black pants and boots, Wonder Girl in her red, star(d) dress and Kid Flash in his slightly-different, form-fitting costume. You'd have to see everyone's shock to believe it.

"Costume change?" M'gann asks upon sight of us. Everyone else was probably thinking that... Nightwing shakes his head. "Old costumes." He says. Now everyone was confused. I spot Cyborg. "Duuude! Long time no see!" I say. He turns around and immediately smiles. "Grass stain, how's it been!?" He says as we fist bump. The others walk over.

"Hey, Sparky." Bumblebee says. I notice Mal get this 'what!?' kind of face. "Bee, still lookin' good." He says, thought not in a flirting manor. She shakes her head. "It has been awhile. Have you visited Garth and the twins? Do you know how they're doing?" She asks. He shakes his head. "I heard Garth took up the name Tempest. Mas and Menos are in Wire City, I think." He says and looks at the other three people.

"Miss Amazing, it's nice to see you again!" He exclaims. Wonder Girl laughs. Miss Amazing had been her nickname since she took down half the Gordanians. "It's nice to see you too, Cy." She replies.

"Ro-Nightwing, I mean. You _are _Nightwing now, right?" He asks. Nightwing nods. The two talk for a few seconds before the mostly-robot man turns to Kid Flash. "And KF, I've been meaning to call you for some help on the T-car. I know you've been dying to help fix it." He says. Kid Flash chuckles at this. "Thanks, man. I still have an idea on what to add." He says. Pausing, he blinks. "You've heard from my team?" Kid Flash asks. Cyborg becomes silent.

"That's the thing." The older, taller teen says. "The Teen Titans are gone. Starfire took up the name Kori Anders and is working with Raven-Rachel Roth- in numerous jobs. I went solo after the other original four left. Ever since Spe-Arsenal and she-" he points to Bumblebee "-left, Titans East had three members. Two, actually, because Mas and Menos have to be touching for their super speed to activate. The twins and Tempest soon enough split up. The other teams did, too. Tokyo, after Jinx died and you stopped going on missions and then left, couldn't keep together. They're all still in Tokyo, just not fighting together." Cyborg tells us.

The shock makes me faint.

* * *

KK: Does anyone know who's POVs it was? The first correct answer for the first one gets a digital orange! The first correct answer for the second one gets a digital banana! If you get both, you get a mini fruit basket!

Kid Flash: ...Jinx is dead...?

Beast Boy: ...And Terra...?

KK: Did you not just read what happened?

KF&BB: No. *Both go off to depression corner and start sobbing*

KK: ...Uh...um...What just happened?

Random voice: No one know, KK.

KK: No! Louisiana is back again!

Louisiana: KK, for the last time, I AM YOU! YOU CREATED ME!

KK: EVIIIIIL... EEEEEVIIIIIILLLLLLLL!

Louisiana: Review, please. Flames accepted, but no name-calling, please. And don't, if you're flaming, say that you hate this fic. If you hate it, then why'd you read it? If you hated it, why are you _reviewing _it? If you just hate the fic, please keep your flame to yourself.

KK: Next time, on I=Fantasy...

Corruption Flower!


	2. 2 Corruption Flower

**I=Fantasy**

Chapter 2: Corruption Flower

KK: Don't own anything, except for _*blank*. _I'm surprised on the lack of attention on the KF/Jinx/Impulse... No one has written a Jinx/Bart fic yet. I think...

_Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop  
My love bloomed out of season  
__**The scent of dripping honey **__was sweet  
__**Invaded by its poison **__I couldn't stop myself from falling  
__Even corruption turned into passion_

_The flower thieves whispered untrue love  
to make up for their sins  
__If you want to know me better __**I want to know you better  
**__Expose me __**I'm going to expose you  
**__Gradually  
__We fell into a chain of sins  
-Rin|Len Kagamine, Corrupted Flower_

Last time on I=Fantasy...

"_I'm from India, but I live in Japan. Or, I used to." I chuckle at my not-so-funny joke. "My name is Linda Park." I say. _

"_And now... Where the hell are we?" I ask. _

"_In a holding cell. I don't know why, but the Reach wants us." He says. The Reach... I've heard of them... That's why so many Titans left... To fight against the Light and then against the Reach... _

* * *

"_You've heard from my team?" Kid Flash asks. Cyborg becomes silent. _

"_That's the thing." The older, taller teen says. "The Teen Titans are gone. Starfire took up the name Kori Anders and is working with Raven-Rachel Roth- in numerous jobs. I went solo after the other original four left. Ever since Spe-Arsenal and she-" he points to Bumblebee "-left, Titans East had three members. Two, actually, because Mas and Menos have to be touching for their super speed to activate. The twins and Tempest soon enough split up. The other teams did, too. Tokyo, after Jinx died and you stopped going on missions and then left, couldn't keep together. They're all still in Tokyo, just not fighting together." Cyborg tells us. _

_The shock makes me faint._

KK: Begin!

I hear my name being called by someone. Cyborg...? Nightwing...? Kid Flash...? I wake up to find the three people plus M'gann and Aqualad in front of me. "Terra!" I shout. Everyone's gaze snaps over to me. "I... She... Still alive!" I gasp. Kid Flash seems to think '_hey, if Terra's alive...! So is Jinx...!' _"Jinx..." He murmurs.

Batman chooses that moment to enter the room. He walks over to Cyborg and the two begin to murmur about something. Cyborg nods before yelling, "Teen Titans' Greatest moments!" And so, it began. Everyone was now waiting for certain events. The first bit starts.

_A blue ship, sort of in a T shape, was flying towards something. Seeing from a different angle, there was a T-tower on a small island. Bumblebee is then on screen, driving the ship. _

"_There she is, Home Sweet Tower." She says into the headset's (that she happened to be wearing) microphone, "At least temporarily." She adds. Not even two seconds later, two more voices speak up...In Spanish. Luckily, there were English subtitles on the bottom. It read 'My house is your house!'_

_A fourth voice comes on. "Titans East, come in!" He says. "Hey Cyborg," came from yet another voice. _

The two atlantieans had to do a double-take. Garth? Garth as in the first Aqualad?

_Cyborg continued talking, "I'm transmitting a list of villains to keep an eye out for. When word gets out that the Titans are out of town, someone will try to make a move." He says. Roy appears on screen, fixing his hair. (LOL.) "When word gets out that Titans East are _in_ town, they'll think twice." He says arrogantly. "Thanks again for looking out for the city while were out," Cyborg says. Bumblebee replies with, "No problem." _

_Cyborg starts ranting, "Be sure to lock down the security system every night. And if you're gonna wash the T-car, scrub counterclockwise. And don't even eat the turkey leg in the fridge! I'm saving that Turkey night. Yum, turkey night..." He says. _

_Bumblebee shakes her head, "Don't worry, Sparky. You just concentrate on stopping the Brotherhood of Evil. We have everything under control here." She says, pressing the button on her headset. "We'll be out." She says before Cyborg says anything else. The ship soon lands in the tower. The group of five walks into the main room, looking around (with the exception of Garth, who'd already been in there)._

_The English subs for the Spanish kids read 'This is so cool!' Speedy goes over to one of the computers and stares at it for a few seconds. Then he starts looking everywhere else. "They've even got flat-panel computer displays." He says, "How come we don't have flat-panel computer displays?"_

_Bumblebee looks like she's about to say something before a man (a rather fat man) with long, orange hair bursts in. "GREETINGS, TITANS!" He yells, "YOUR NUMBER ONE-" he cuts himself off, looking at the five shocked (and slightly scared) people. "Hey..." He growls, "You're not the Teen Titans..." _

_Bumblebee shakes her head before saying, "We're Titans east! Garth, Speedy, Mas Y Menos, and Bumblebee." She says. "Uh, yeah, never heard of you." The man says. _

"_Never heard of us?" Speedy asks in disbelief, "Who is this guy?" The man takes in a large breath before saying, "Who am I? I am Control Freak!" He says, "Master of dimensions, ruler of reality! I escaped from prison to defeat my arch-nemisi, the Titans!" while saying this, he is doing some (not) so fancy moves with a light-saber. _

"_The _real_ Titans." He adds, "Robin, boy wonder!" He says and (tries) to do some karate, while making weird grunting noises. "Raven, mistress of magic!" He continues, making odd magic sounds. "Beast Boy, shape shifter supreme!" This time, he starts moving his arms up and down, as if trying to fly. "Cyborg, half man, half robot." He pretends to shoot laser from his arm. "And Starfire," he says this dreamily, "Alien powerhouse." He then growls, "She's too good for Robin, he'll never appreciate her." _

Nightwing yells, "HOLD IT!" and then turns to face Bumblebee. "You never told me he said that!" She laughs nervously, "Oops...Must have forgot...?"

_Mas Y Menos get hearts in their eyes. The subtitles said 'Yes...' It then showed that the three older teen were on the couch eating popcorn and drinking out of soda cans. Garth looked like he was going to start laughing, Bumblebee was just slurping her drink, and Speedy looked disturbed. Finally, Garth speaks up._

"_You sound more like a fan boy than a nemesis." He says. Control Freak gets this astonished look on his face. He makes this 'garh ah gah' kind of sound. He finally forms his words, "A great villain always studies his adversaries, okay...!" He growls. _

_Speedy was looking at the villain list. "Well, if you're such a bad dude, why aren't you on their bad-guy list?" He asks. Control Freak grabs the list and looks it over. "List of notorious villains..." he reads aloud, "Plasmas, Over-lode, Jonny Rancid, the Puppet King!?" He shouts, getting angry by the second. _

"_T-They only fought him once! I'm a recurring villain!" _

_Soon enough, after Titans East fight (and defeat) Control Freak, he goes away. Reappearing a bit later, he makes them do a series of tests, LIVE, on T.V. They all pass and he goes to jail. The screen went black with the end of that mission. _

"What next?" Artemis asks. Cyborg grins, holding up a tape. Kid Flash pales, lunging for the cyborg. "Dude, Lightspeed is personal!" I laugh. "This again? Dude, Cy, you've tried to show everyone this. You outta give KF a break," I say. The three of us all pause before Cyborg breaks out laughing.

"You just don't want everyone to know that you got your butt kicked by an old lady!" Cy says. Kid Flash groans, "For the last time, SHE WAS STRECHY! DO YOU KNOW HOW _HARD_ IT IS TO RUN AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHO'S _STRECHY!?"_ He shouts. I burst out laughing at my speedster friend's comment. "Point taken. Madam Rouge _is _hard to hit, let alone get away from." Cy says, "But I still want to embarrass you, so at least let me show everyone that big crush you had on Jinx."

"No fair! More than half the boys on the team had a crush on her!"

"Like...?"

"You, Nights and BB over there, Speedy, Jericho, Hot Spot, Garth, the twins, Red Star, Herald and Lightning!"

Cyborg blushed but continued, "But none of us were always flirting with her!"

"_So?"_

Kid Flash managed to take the tape from him and hide it somewhere. "Oh well...We still have the Great Race...!" Cyborg says and puts the tape in.

_It starts with two men on T.V talking about some race, making stupid puns. _

"_Well, Marv, the race just got under way—but the runners are already in the water! And this isn't even a swimming competition!" One of the announcers say. It shows Kid Flash and Mas Y Menos running out on the water. Soon enough, Nightwing's voice comes up and says, "Robin to control. They've just passed the first checkpoint."_

"_Try not to fall in, boys! May the speed force be with you!" Kid Flash tells them before zooming off. The twins look ahead angrily, muttering something in Spanish. _

"This is hilarious!" Green Arrow says while Kid Flash on-screen helps Bushido, another Titan, defeat Cheshire and grab a snack before Mas Y Menos catch up.

_Again, Kid Flash speeds ahead of them. Now in Antarctica, he skids to a stop. "Hey, aren't you _cold?_" he asks Raven, giving her a flirty smile. She raises an eyebrow, "Aren't you in the middle of a race?" She replies. He continues flirting with her until Mas Y Menos catch up again and get snow in his face. A pause before... "Rain check on that chat?" Kid Flash asks. Raven glares at him._

_After defeating another villain and flirting with Argent, Kid Flash is left behind by Mas Y Menos _again._ He soon passes them and enters the finishing strecth of race way. _

Everyone watching, with the exception of the people who already knew what would happen, was on edge... Would KF win? It sure looked like it...

_He was practically walking when he got into the dome-building that the race started and would end in. He was waving his hands around at the fans in the stadium. "It's Kid Flash!" one of the announcers say. "Hold on, fans! Someone is...Someone else is running onto the track. Kid Flash let out a 'huh?'_

_He paled at the sight of the person. A nervous laugh was followed by, "Jinx...?" "Oh, so you still remember my name? I thought maybe you forgot with all the __**other girls **__you've been __**flirting**__ with!" She yowled. He shrinks back from her. "'Flirting?'" he replied, trying to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. _

_She takes a few steps forward, forcing him back. "I __**saw**__ you! We __**all**__ saw you! On __**television! **__Flirting with __**Raven **__and then __**ARGENT!**__ And don't even get me started with those autograph hounds!" She yowls. He blushes, avoiding her glare. At that moment, Mas Y Menos speed past them. Kid Flash was about to run past them, but Jinx grabbed him. "I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" She snaps as the twins win the race. Titans East start cheering, along with the original five. Kid Flash just stares at Jinx in shock._

_Why everyone was celebrating, Jinx started walking away with Kid Flash walking after her saying, "But...But I'm the fastest boy alive!" She just 'hmphs' and replies with, "And you better slow down if you ask me!"__With that, the screen fades to black. _

"You just got served!" I yell. Almost all of us were staring at Kid Flash, whose face was as red as his hair.

* * *

KK: That doesn't make any sense! He has orange hair!

Jinx: You interrupted the story just to say that?

KK: ...Continue...

* * *

Nightwing laughs. "Well, that's Jinx for you. She's a spitfire, that girl. I don't understand how she's so mean yet so hot..." He says. Kid Flash paused before smiling, probably thinking about _his _Jinx. "Yeah..." He trails off. Cyborg shakes his head before patting the blushing speedsters back. "I still don't know how you could handle her." The cyborg says, "Once she snuck into my room and tied me up. I was terrified when I woke up."

"You have _no _idea how she was like in Tokyo. Every morning, you'd wake up to the sound of really loud music. That or you'd find peanut butter everywhere..." The speedster said. Most of us stared at him, confused.

"Never mind..."

We start telling the League about our adventures. I purposely left out Terra. And KF was trying to avoid talking about Jinx. I could tell his smile was forced. But then again, he lost the love of his life... Who am I kidding? I did, too. Maybe I'm not really smiling. Yeah... I just think I'm smiling...

* * *

It was really Rosie! After asking her about the team in Japanese and her replying, I was overjoyed. But then she said that stuff about Wally quitting missions because I was 'dead'. And then quitting completely... I just stare in shock and remember that first night...

"_So...Um...Lucks..." He trails off. Even though he's looking away, I know he's blushing. After minutes of silence, he says, in super speed, "Ithinkiminlovewithyou!" I just stare in confusion. He hits his head against the wall I was leaning on, forming a small gash. "Wally..." I say, lightly touching his head. A bit of blood trickles out of gash. I sigh, grabbing him. He blushes even more as I kiss him. "Wha...?" He gasps as I start cleaning off the wound. "I knew it." I say. He blinks. "That you loved me. It was obvious." I continue. He blushes even harder, if that was possible. _

_I sigh again, "Why do you think I've been going out with you?" I snap. He giggles. Like a ten-year old. He suddenly gets a sly smile. "So does that mean we can finally have sex?" He asks. I hit him. His goofy-ness turns serious. "Listen, Jinx, I've thought about this ever since I figured out I liked you. And it isn't easy saying this but...You...are in all my dreams..." he says the last part quietly. I can barely hear it, but I do. _

"_I am...?"_

"_Yes. __All__ of them Jinx." _

_I lightly blush and kiss him again. Right before our lips meet, I hear him say, "And I love every moment..." _

_Sadly, Jericho, Argent and Hot Spot burst in three seconds after that..._

I blush thinking about it. I wonder if I'm still in his dreams...? Does he even remember me...? Suddenly another light fills the room. Our captors come in, and before we can do anything, they knock us out. The last thing I saw was Rosie crying as I slipped out of conciseness.

* * *

KK: And the prize(s) go to...*drum roll*

Squee the magical bunny! You get a digital orange! *gives orange* You said that you thought Linda was Jinx (as it was Linda's POV) you were RIGHT! First review= HAPPY! And for the digital banana...

The Unseen Mystic! You did get Jinx right, too, just not first. *hands banana* Thank you so very much for reviewing. Once I got the first one, I thought nobody else would review...but...but *bursts out into tears* YOU DID!

IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY!

Yola- Thank you for reviewing, too! I hope the INVASION thing didn't confuse you too much. I'm making this a little different. In this story, (most of) INVASION takes place a few months after the first season. And I knew Linda was something in that area around Korea, I just couldn't remember where! Thanks for pointing that out! And you know what's weird? I = Fantasy is a Korean song!

Wallart plus Flinx equals war- I just have to ask this. Which do you like more, Wall/Art or Flinx? I prefer Flinx. And I'm so happy I inspired you! *bursts out into tears again* I never inspire anyone! I-I... I... THANK YOU SO MUCH~! ...I need a tissue. Oh, and I'll keep an eye out for that story!

Next time on I = Fantasy...

Fear Garden!

Thanks for reviewing if you did last time and please review again/review for the first time!

~KK (who still needs a tissue...)


	3. 3 Fear Garden

**I = Fantasy**

Chapter 3: Fear Garden

KK: And...I'm back!

_Only lies, there are only lies here,  
Only lies, there are only lies here,  
Only lies, there are only lies here,  
Only lies, there are only lies here...  
...Maybe!_

Last time on I = Fantasy...

"_What next?" Artemis asks. Cyborg grins, holding up a tape. Kid Flash pales, lunging for the cyborg. "Dude, Lightspeed is personal!" I laugh. "This again? Dude, Cy, you've been trying to show everyone this. You outta give KF a break," I say. The three of us all pause before Cyborg breaks out laughing. _

"_You just don't want everyone to know that you got your butt kicked by an old lady!" Cy says. Kid Flash groans, "For the last time, SHE WAS STRECHY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO RUN AWAY FROM SOMEONE WHO'S STRECHY!?" He shouts. I burst out laughing at my speedster friend's comment. "Point taken. Madam Rouge is hard to hit, let alone get away from." Cy says, "But I still want to embarrass you, so at least let me show everyone that big crush you had on Jinx." _

"_No fair! More than half the boys on the team had a crush on her!" _

"_Like...?"_

"_You, Nights and BB over there, Speedy, Jericho, Hot Spot, Garth, the twins, Red Star, Herald and Lightning!" _

_Cyborg blushed but continued, "But none of us were always flirting with her!" _

"_So?"_

_Kid Flash managed to take the tape from him and hide it somewhere. "Oh well...We still have the Great Race...!" Cyborg says and puts the tape in. _

* * *

"_Listen, Jinx, I've thought about this ever since I figured out I liked you. And it isn't easy saying this but...You...are in all my dreams..." he says the last part quietly. I can barely hear it, but I do. _

"_I am...?"_

"_Yes. __All__ of them, Jinx." _

_I lightly blush and kiss him again. Right before our lips meet, I hear him say, "And I love every moment..." _

_Sadly, Jericho, Argent and Hot Spot burst in three seconds after that..._

_I blush thinking about it. I wonder if I'm still in his dreams...? Does he even remember me...? Suddenly another light fills the room. Our captors come in, and before we can do anything, they knock us out. The last thing I saw was Rosie crying as I slipped out of conciseness._

* * *

KK: This chapter is going to be important, so make sure you pay attention.

P.S-New POV ! If you can guess them, same prizes as last time! Oh, and yeah, one of them is Jinx. I'm telling you that because that only happens once. I messed up XD.

It had been a rugged morning, I recall. The perfect day for something bad to happen. After all, it was Friday the 13th. Lucky's least favorite day. It also happened to be her 18th birthday. She knew something, I could tell you. So when I woke up and discovered a distraught Kid Flash with a crumpled note in one hand, I almost snapped. The note read something. Something horrible.

_To Meltdown:  
24:37:28_

I knew that hand writing anywhere. It was Jinx's. The two of us woke up Argent, Hot Spot and my brother and began searching Tokyo.

Three hours passed before we finally found a clue. The mark of Scath, I think. It was Raven's mark. It told of something dreadful, right? It was on a rock beside our favorite restaurant. Signs of a struggle told something else. Something terrible. Something like a disaster. Beside it was a mask. It was black and red. With a mouth opening and one eye hole. I screamed upon sight of it.

I knew that mask anywhere. It was the mask of the man I had always looked up to. The mask closest to the one I had adorned for most of my life. The mask of my father. The mask of Slade Wilson.

They all tried to comfort me and my brother. When I fell backwards, I stumbled across another note, torn and blood-stained. It wasn't Jinx's writing. It was Terra's. This is when I realized it was a time-limit. The note read how much time was left.

_To Meltdown:  
21:12:59_

This is when we decided to inform the other teams.

* * *

21:12:59. That's how much time was left. Beast Boy was scared. Scared that he would lose Terra again. Starfire didn't know what to do. Raven acted like she didn't care, but I knew she did. Cyborg was the best of them. He was strongest, but I could tell he might break down and start to act like the rest of us. I suddenly stand up. I knew how Kid Flash felt right now. Terra was a good person. She had just been mislead. Jinx, I didn't entirely trust, but he loved her more than he loved life itself. If something were to happen to her, he would surely...I shake my head. Don't think like that, I tell myself.

It's not like we can do anything.

This is what I think until Titans East find another note. And where our missing teammates might be. All the teams got to Steel City as fast as they could. Kid Flash and Ravager being the first. It hurt them the most, I know. And Beast Boy, too.

I read the note allowed to everyone. No one else had the courage to anyway.

_Roshin Yuukai  
To Meltdown:  
00:13:18_

It was then I realized it was almost midnight. We'd all been searching for our two friends almost all day. I turned to Titans Tokyo and gave them the note. Argent's eyes widened.

"What does 'Roshin Yuukai' mean!?" I yowled. We didn't have much time left! There wasn't enough time to just stand around and gap. I could barely hear her, her breath was so quiet.

"Nuclear fusion."

I launched an attack on the man who had, at one time in my life, been cool. Slade was nothing more than a dirty villain. And I was not a villain. Not anymore. I knew it was time. I left the final note.

_MELTDOWN_

_Sayonara, _

_Terra & Jinx_

_-An irreversible error has occurred- _

With a loud scream, my power suddenly snapped. It hurt so much. So very much. Terra next to me and Slade across from me both let out a hiss of pain. I knew this day would come. When I was born, I also got a prophecy. It was very different from Raven's, though. I was supposed to die. And I accepted my fate.

This was all supposed to happen.

Terra's and I's fight almost came to an end. It was then I had an idea. We were dancing at the top of a Nuclear Reactor. Why not use it to my advantage. I whisper it to Terra. She nods, slightly tearing up. We had the same fate. And I knew she would miss Beast Boy. I will miss Kid Flash. No, Gar and Wally.

I never expected the next thing. They actually found us. They really cared. Then it all came back to me. They had all been lying! It sparked my anger even more to know that Wally had only been playing with me! He never cared! None of them ever cared. No, I wouldn't miss Kid Flash. I wouldn't miss Rosie, I wouldn't miss Titans Tokyo. And I will not miss life.

A world where all the gears would be engaged. That's the kind of world it would be when we were gone. That kind of world, definitely.

They all rushed up to see it. Terra and I pushed Slade over the edge with our powers. But something happened I wasn't expecting. I knew I was supposed to die, but not like this...

He grabbed us at the last second possible Terra latched onto my leg and I was being held by one arm. My eyes open to see Kid Flash leaning over, holding onto my arm. I smile at him. A giant flash of light fills my eyes. Numbers on my right arm. 02, it read. Underneath it was 'Act 1'. I stare at him for a few seconds before letting go of his arm. To make sure he lets go, I hex him. Terra just smiles a sad smile, tears welling.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see an explosion. Slade. I look back to the Teen Titans and mutter, "Goodbye." I turn around and dive into the core of the Nuclear Reactor.

It was...beautiful. Pure blue lights surrounded me. And I suddenly got the feeling... It was going to be like the old days, before I was a villain. I would finally be able to sleep in peace. All of my sins would finally be forgiven. I was grinning until the end. I started to burn. More and more pain filled my body. But I knew... I was finally free.

I could just stare at the place she disappeared. No tears came. No sadness was felt. It took me a week to figure it out. Jinx was dead. Lucky...My Lucky, was lifeless. The same didn't go for Kid Flash or Beast Boy, however.

Beast Boy stopped cracking jokes. Then he stopped going on missions.

Kid Flash was totally different. He snapped the second she disappeared. Anyone near him for would get hurt. This went on for three days. Then he wouldn't come out of his room. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't do...anything, really. He would just lay on his bed- his now one-person queen-sized bed- and stare at nothing. I would walk in sometimes to see I he started... living again. The only satisfactory I got was the faint rise and fall of his chest.

I had to go into his room every day and force him to drink something. Finally, after five months, he spoke. "Jinx died."

I nod, still feeling horrible about what happened. He turned to face me. "Then I should die, too." My eyes widen as he says this. I shake my head quickly. He just slightly nods. "Yeah. I have to die now." He says more surely.

It was official. The liveliest person I knew was suicidal. That was never good.

* * *

I was surprised when I found out about my best friend. He wasn't the type. But like I said before... Wally loved Jinx more than life. Since she died, he doesn't see the point of life anymore.

I don't know what to do anymore. So when the Justice League calls and asks me if I want to form a new team, I only have one answer in my mind. I don't apologize when I tell my team. My family. But I couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't see the pain Beast Boy had. So I quit. I dragged Wally and Roy with me. Roy needed a way out, Wally needed a way back in. So I did the thing I thought was right. And it worked. Over the time it took for us to pack and leave, I got Wally to get his mind off of everything. I knew he would snap again at the mention of her. So I tried.

I tried and failed miserably.

I didn't know Beast Boy would quit and join us. I didn't know Bumble Bee and Wonder Girl would quit and join us. But we all knew to never mention those events around Wally. Over time he got better. Jinx could be mentioned.

But it was still a dangerous topic. For Beast Boy, too. After awhile, we named the events 'Roshin Yuukai -MELTDOWN-' or Meltdown for short. It caused the Titans to break up. And for that, Meltdown is... famous.

Just not like I wish it were.

KK: So, now you know what happened! Of course, I'm leaving out a _bunch _of stuff that took place. You'll all find out about it in complete detail in another chapter. Yeah, I know, it skipped around and was sorta short...But fear not! It's part of the plot!

Kid Flash: LOL, that rhymed!

KK: So it did...

KF: *reads chapter* Wait what!? I'm not suicidal!

KK: ...Not anymore, you aren't.

Kid Flash: ...

KK: Uh...*sweat drop* Review, maybe?

Next time on I = Fantasy...

Noise! (by: MEIKO)


	4. 4 Noise

**I = Fantasy**

Chapter 3: Noise

KK: Another important chapter! The plot begins!

_To Meltdown:  
24:37:28_

_To Meltdown:  
21:12:59_

_Roshin Yuukai  
To Meltdown:  
00:13:18_

"_What does 'Roshin Yuukai' mean!?" I yowled. We didn't have much time left! There wasn't enough time to just stand around and gap. I could barely hear her, her breath was so quiet._

"_Nuclear fusion."_

_MELTDOWN_

_Sayonara, _

_Terra & Jinx_

_-An irreversible error had occurred-_

_But it was still a dangerous topic. For Beast Boy, too. After awhile, we named the events 'Roshin Yuukai -MELTDOWN-' or Meltdown for short. It caused the Titans to break up. And for that, Meltdown is... famous._

KK: Don't own anything, except for _*blank*. _I realized last chapter I forgot to reply to some reviewers~!

Guest (1)—Who doesn't XD? (Actually a lot of people, probably...)

Guest (2)—OMG, you gave me an awesome idea *spaz attack*

Louisa—Thanks~! I'm glad you actually like it~!

* * *

_Only at the last second,  
Could I notice the consequences._

_I demand your presence,  
because I need a reason to live._

_We all try to dream and hope,  
Even when we shout and cry.  
–MEIKO, Noise _

They hooked her up to some sort of machine. It was to drain her power, I think. They were using her powers to create something. Something that would cause a disaster. I didn't want to think of what might happen. Then they dragged me out and tied me up. They had a camera. Why did they need a camera? To show something? Something bad? I still didn't want to know.

They turned the camera on. The guy who seemed like he was leading started to talk. That Black Beetle guy stood next to Lucky, obviously guarding her.

"I believe some of you heroes might recognize this girl." He starts, glancing back to Jinx. I need to double take. It was then I realized Jinx only had on a torn up shirt. Her hair was still curly, like last time I saw it. And I recognized the red ribbon tied around her neck. It was the same ribbon Kid Flash had given her. I smiled when I saw that on her head were her red goggles. Everyone on Titans Tokyo had gotten a pair not long after we formed the team. I paused, wondering if Kid Flash still has his goggles. I was wearing mine. They were black and light blue.

"She is a gifted girl. The first of her kind in a thousand years." I slightly nod, already knowing this. "Justice League, give yourselves up. With her powers, we can generate the worst weapon, able to destroy three planets at once." My eyes widen. "No! Don't do it!" I yowl, "Kokoro-chan can get us out!"

Thank Trigon she was still asleep, or else I'd be getting hit with that book she always carries around.

Black Beetle glares at me, I glare back. They press a button that shocks Jinx and makes her scream. The power goes through a cord and into a gun-like thing. "I demonstrate." The leader-person shoots a blast of energy at... me. It hits me strait on. I fall backwards and blood wells from my stomach where I was hit. I smirk suddenly, "When J-Jinx wakes up, yo-u-re all gone-ers." I manage and cough up blood before passing out.

* * *

We'd been talking about Slade when Bruce got a call from Alfred telling him to watch the news. Bruce immediately turned it on. All the ex-Titans gasped when we saw Jinx being used by The Reach and Ravager being shot.

"...Slade's gonna be pissed when he finds out Rosie was shot. Even if they're on opposite sides." Kid Flash finally said, breaking the silence. I stare at him. I was so sure he would have snapped when seeing Jinx. But then I saw it. He was trying to hold back. Any moment it could happen.

Beast Boy jumped up. "If Jinx is still alive after Roshin Yuukai -MELTDOWN-, then so is Terra!" He exclaimed happily. Cyborg started thinking. "How could they have survived, though?"

"Roshin Yuukai? Meltdown? What are you all talking about?" Green Arrow asks. Us ex-Titans fall silent. Beast Boy and Kid Flash both glare at him, but no one seems to notice. I finally open my mouth and speak, "A series of events that shouldn't have happened." I say while shaking my head.

Jinx on screen's eyes flutter open. She opens her mouth to probably talk, but nothing comes out. She quickly moves her hand to her neck and then sighs. She moves her mouth and I try to read what she's wants to say. I determine she says, 'It's still there.' And then sighs. I notice that she has her goggles on top of her head.

We ex-Titans all suddenly look at her hair. Curly. Not strait, like it used to be, before she joined the Titans. I slightly smile. She was still fighting crime. At the same time we all say, "Kokoro?" except Wally adds 'chan' to the end. She sneezes on screen, muttering a, 'someone's talking about me' under her breath. I snicker at this.

"Same old Kokoro," I sigh. "Let's hope she hasn't killed anyone in the time she was gone," Cyborg says. The ex-titans all laughed at this, while everyone else was confused. Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think she ever got around to burying that one reporter...?" I burst out laughing at this.

"I remember that! We had to cover for Red-X, and she pretended that I was her brother and that I was drunk. Then somehow that one reporter got mixed into the mess and..." Everyone was staring. I wasn't about to admit Wally, Roy, Jinx, Rose, Jason and I killed a reporter. It was an accident, really! None of us knew he was...

The leader walks up to Jinx. "How many crimes have you committed?" He asks. Wonder Girl giggles, "That's a pretty dumb question. Jinx could probably fill three books of crimes." All the non-titans stare at her in shock.

Jinx, being quite playful, replies, "I don't really know. But once some friends of mine and I killed a reporter. It was an accident, but we were all sent to jail in Hong Kong. Which really stinks, because I love Hong Kong..." She 'hmms'. "I wonder if dickweed or arrow-face ever paid off the debt," she adds. I frown and say, "I wish she would stop calling me and Roy that."

"Well she most likely won't. You two were always on her bad side." Wally tells me. I roll my eyes, "And you weren't?" He replies with, "No, only when she was extremely pissed. Then she would chase me around and try to hit me with a frying pan."

"I still don't understand how she got that frying pan out of nowhere so quickly."

"Eh, me neither. But that's okay 'cause no one actually understood that."

We watch the T.V in anticipation. The Mistress of Misfortune asks questions that aren't answered. "Commence!" Someone yells. All of a sudden her 'cage' lights up and she's shocked with a bunch of electricity. "Give yourselves up or she'll become one of _us._"

Almost immediately Kid Flash stands up. "I say we give up!" He says. I hit the back of his head muttering an, "Idiot," under my breath. He rubs the back of his neck. Cyborg shakes his head. "That's actually probably the best idea," he says.

* * *

KK: Yeah, I know, short(ish) chapter... Don't be angry XD! The shorter the chapters, the faster I'll update.

Jinx: *face-palm*

KK: Yeah, I thought so too. Don't worry, I'll start longer chapters and (hopefully) update faster. Please review~!


End file.
